Kissing my beloved
by Piketuxa
Summary: Se pudéssemos escolher quem amar não haveria graça no amor, ele seria patético e previsível. Se pudéssemos adivinhar o que aconteceria em nosso futuro não haveria graça na vida, ela seria monótona e cansativa. A graça de se viver, e de se amar, é pelos altos e baixos, pelas surpresas e pelas emoções novas e conflitantes. Esses dois estão passando exatamente por essa fase...


Se pudéssemos escolher quem amar não haveria graça no amor, ele seria patético e previsível. Se pudéssemos adivinhar o que aconteceria em nosso futuro não haveria graça na vida, ela seria monótona e cansativa. A graça de se viver, e de se amar, é pelos altos e baixos, pelas surpresas e pelas emoções novas e conflitantes. Esses dois estão passando exatamente por essa fase, e um precisa do outro para superá-la, mas alguém precisa dar o primeiro passo, e Kotarou irá dá-lo. O futuro está de mãos atadas ao presente. As consequências dependem das ações.

* * *

~** Kissing my beloved **~

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Iku queria tanto odiá-lo por fazer sua irmã se apaixonar por ele, por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mas ele não podia, não conseguia. Ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes para o rapaz – na realidade a segunda –, e não conseguiria simplesmente passar a repugná-lo e ignorá-lo.

Ele fizera parte da sua vida, das suas lembranças, do seu crescimento. Havia sido seu apoio que o mantivera em pé quando sua irmã mais precisou dele, embora ele não estivesse ali, consigo, com eles, no dia e no momento em que ela se fora.

E era exatamente por isso que ele queria odiá-lo.

Ele queria que ela, ao menos, fosse embora feliz, podendo vê-lo uma última vez, mas ele não estava lá.

Retirando o óculos, coçou os olhos, bocejando de cansaço. Era tarde e as ruas pouco iluminadas poderiam ser ameaçadoras se ele não estivesse tão distraído, perdido em pensamentos e confuso.

Lembranças de uma época feliz e dolorosa o invadiram, mostrando que ele ainda não havia superado ou vencido seus fantasmas. A confissão de que sua irmã amava _ele_ havia lhe abalado, mas precisou aceitar tudo aquilo, afinal, ela precisava e merecia ser feliz, ser amada como mulher, apreciada.

Mas não. _Ele_, estúpido, rejeitara-a – ou, no caso, não esboçou reação – e, no fim, todos os seus esforços foram por água abaixo, assim como a vida de sua doce irmã gêmea se fora: por entre seus dedos, diante dos seus olhos.

Bocejou novamente, sentindo as lágrimas de cansaço encherem seus olhos. Virou a esquina, parando ao fitar o modesto prédio que logo se estendia em seu esplendor. Ali, sem dúvida, era um bom lugar para se viver. Possuía uma boa localização, uma fama invejável e um preço careiro, mas valia a pena.

Quando Iku chegou na enorme porta de vidro, retirou do bolso o cartão metálico e passou-o no leitor, logo ouvindo o _bip_ que liberava a entrada. O caminho da porta ao elevador e depois do elevador ao apartamento foi rápido e silencioso, e, se jogando no sofá, logo ele se pôs a retirar a incômoda gravata.

— Não acha que está um pouco tarde para se andar livremente por essas ruas perigosas? — a voz suave e calma cortou o silêncio do ambiente, cortou o silêncio da mente de Iku, que passou a trabalhar a mil diante do arrepio que passara por seu corpo.

— Se eu fosse ligar para o perigo nunca sairia de casa — respondeu ele dando de ombros, se focando em retirar o sapato, evitando olhar para o outro.

— Basta sair em horários mais calmos e movimentados — havia uma nota aguda de reprovação na voz que, em momento algum, deixou de ser tranquila.

— Não enche, Kota! — murmurou Iku irritado, jogando o óculos na mesinha e esticando as pernas também sobre elas, suspirando quando jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Você quer café? — a pergunta suave cortava o clima tenso com a precisão de um relógio.

— Seria ótimo — comentou um pouco mais suave, procurando manter a calma. Apesar de tudo, o outro não tinha culpa do que lhe assombrava, infelizmente dizendo.

Ora, não poderia simplesmente dizer: _"Kotarou, eu gosto de você."_ Sua irmã poderia dizer, mas ele não. E mesmo que pudesse, o outro não acreditaria, afinal, era quem mais acompanhava sua vida de _destruidor de corações femininos_, embora fizesse isso apenas para se livrar da frustração de não poder dizer ao mais velho o que sentia.

Resistia àquele sentimento com força de vontade, muita força, por sinal. Várias vezes chegara ao apartamento tarde e encontrara o outro deitado no sofá, desprotegido. Sentira vontade de atacá-lo, beijá-lo, violentá-lo. Conseguira se controlar por muito pouco.

— Você está distante, é algo incomum — comentou Kotarou encarando o mais novo. Os olhos violáceos analisavam com cuidado a figura cansada à sua frente.

— Eu só estou exausto. Nada que uma boa xícara de café não ajude a aliviar — diante do comentário vago, Kotarou estendeu a xícara para o gêmeo, vendo-o bebericar com calma o conteúdo.

— Dar aula está sendo difícil para você? Ou foi uma noite cheia? — em sua voz a preocupação reinava, e isso irritou imensamente o rapaz. Não queria a preocupação dele, queria o amor.

Queria calá-lo com um beijo feroz, explorar aquela pele branca com suas mãos, com seus lábios e até com sua língua – principalmente com ela. Tentava imaginar como seria o gosto dele, mas era impossível que aquilo acontecesse, porque Kotarou só o via como um irmão mais novo que ele possuía, como obrigação, cuidar e proteger.

— Eu só estou com alguns problemas Kota, só isso — respondeu dando de ombros, terminando de tomar o café e colocando a xícara na mesinha.

— Não quer me contar? Talvez eu possa ajudar — ofereceu-se o mais velho, intrigado.

— Não será necessário. Eu já sou grandinho, posso me resolver sozinho — disse levantando, iria ir para o quarto que usava quando ficava no apartamento do outro, mas o corpo menor que o seu o impediu, barrando-o.

— Vamos Iku, deixe-me ajudá-lo. Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho — comentou Kotarou carinho, irritando profundamente o mais novo que, bufando, segurou-o pelos braços, aproximando muito os rostos, ao ponto de encostar os narizes.

— O meu problema é você, Kota — as palavras não passaram de um lento sussurro, mas o mais velho foi capaz de ouvir. Intrigado, surpreso e em choque pelo modo violento como o outro agia, nada fez quando, empurrando-o para o lado, Iku saiu com pressa da sala.

Tudo o que Kota foi capaz de ouvir foi a violenta batida da porta do banheiro, logo depois o som de água fê-lo tremer, sentando no sofá para que não derretesse ao chão, tamanha a sua surpresa e confusão mental.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que caíra no sofá desolado e fitava a parede branca perdido, mas sabia que, embora parecesse uma eternidade, não havia passado de segundos, já que o som baixo vindo do banheiro ainda podia ser ouvido, o que significava que Iku estava no banho, e ele não costumava demorar-se por lá.

O turbilhão de perguntas em sua mente fê-lo estremecer de pavor, possibilidades loucas lhe assombravam e, inspirando, procurou se acalmar, expirando levemente, tentando reconstruir sua tranquilidade e pensamentos.

Primeiro de tudo: Iku não estava bem, ou melhor, não estava normal. Ou ele estava cansado e frustrado ou algo havia acontecido que Kota não fora capaz de descobrir. Desconfiava da segunda hipótese.

Depois havia o pensamento de que os fatos dos últimos dias se encaixavam na afirmação que o mais novo fizera. Kotarou andava preocupado com o gêmeo, pois cada vez mais ele sumia e menos eles se viam, chegando a parecerem apenas dois estranhos que simpatizavam um pouquinho.

Agora se perguntava, tendo comprovado que o que afastava Iku de casa era ele, o que fizera, ou talvez o que deixara de fazer.

Cuidava do rapaz desde muito tempo, dele e da irmã gêmea, que falecera há algum tempo por causa de uma doença terminal.

Desde o acidente vinha tomando muito cuidado com o outro, vigiando-o de longe e calculando seus passos, temia que Iku fizesse algo perigoso por causa da confusão que a falta da irmã lhe causava.

Iku amava Yui demais, mais do que a si mesmo, e aquele amor poderia se tornar algo destrutível se ele não fosse vigiado, e Kota se encarregou de tal tarefa. Acompanhou o mais novo de perto e se surpreendeu quando descobriu que ele até que levava numa boa, o problema era que andava usando garotas para se aliviar de sua dor.

Era triste vê-lo dispensar uma garota sem qualquer sensibilidade depois de usá-la. Havia um sentimento estranho em seu estômago que o fazia querer repreendê-lo, mas se continha, não tinha tal direito.

_Era um erro o que sentia por ele_, sim, era um erro. Aquela vontade de retirar o óculos que escondia os belos olhos da face contrariada, de contornar os lábios macios com a ponta da língua, e as marcas de cansaço abaixo dos olhos com os dedos, era errada. Sentia seu corpo responder com um calafrio ao vê-lo desfilar pela casa só de toalha, o olhar desolado que, às vezes, aparecia nas safiras inteligentes e observadoras.

Tudo em Iku o encantava. A inteligência, a personalidade complicada, o sutil cavalheirismo que ele teimava em esconder; tudo era tentador diante dos olhos de Kotarou.

_Tão diferente dela…_

Se houvesse se apaixonado pelo outro gêmeo, a garota, Yui, as coisas teriam sido diferentes, poderiam ter sido. Os dois eram muito parecidos fisicamente, tecnicamente só o que mudava era a fragilidade que a moça possuía – e, talvez, aquilo o assustasse. Se amaldiçoara várias vezes por ter se apaixonado por Iku, ainda mais depois daquele dia…

_ — Olá Yui — saudou Kotarou da porta, suavemente, hesitando por alguns minutos em entrar, estava com uma sensação estranha, como se algo que ele preferiria evitar fosse acontecer._

_ — Kota-nii — comentou feliz, sorrindo meigamente —, entre, chegue mais perto de mim._

_Ele foi, com passos hesitantes, perdido na sensação que seu sexto sentido lhe causava. Havia algo de diferente no rosto feminino e frágil. Os olhos brilhantes, as bochechas coradas, a boca entreaberta, tudo mostrava uma Yui com um ar diferente, mas foi a expressão de determinação e o apertar forte de sua mão, quando a pôs sobre a dela, que o assustou._

_Não estava preparado para qualquer notícia ruim que ela poderia lhe dar, mas os médicos não haviam lhe dito nada. Será que algo havia acontecido com Iku?_

_Ao pensar no rapaz, sua expressão fechou. Seu interior se encheu de medo, pensar em Iku sofrendo, ferido, desolado, lhe deixava desesperado._

_ — Aconteceu algo, Yui? — perguntou aflito, fitando-a com os olhos semicerrados. O sorriso da moça se fechou e ela encarou a janela, soltando a mão da dele e colocando-a no colo. — Diga algo. Iku está bem? — havia desespero e medo em suas palavras._

_Quando os olhos dela voltaram para si, não havia mais tanta determinação. Havia agora uma mescla com tristeza e, mordendo o lábio, ela se pôs a falar:_

_ — Já faz algum tempo que eu queria te contar Kota-nii, mas só agora eu acho que seja o momento. — confessou olhando-o nos olhos. — Bem… eu não acho que seja o momento certo, mas acho que é a única oportunidade que terei. — explicou, se enrolando um pouco, tentando criar coragem para dizer aquilo. Suspirou, torceu as mãos uma na outra e soltou: — Eu te amo, Kota-nii…_

_O momento que se seguiu foi tenso. O longo silêncio que se instalou na sala branca fez o barulho que o vento causava nas folhas das árvores fazer um barulho suave e até mesmo irritante. O suave odor de flores que provinha do belo jardim atrás do hospital perfumou a sala, aroma trazido pelo vento._

_A expressão surpresa e aflita dele fez os olhos azuis dela escurecerem. Sorrindo com angústia ela voltou seus olhos para a janela._

_ — Eu nem sei o que te dizer… — ele comentou roucamente, apertando os punhos dentro do bolso da calça. As unhas feriam sua pele, mas era melhor sentir a sua dor do que se deixar levar pela dor nos olhos dela._

_ — Tudo bem… — seu sussurro foi fino e amargo. — Você… já gosta de alguém Kota-nii? — perguntando voltando seus olhos para os dele. Kotarou engoliu em seco, depois desviou os olhos. Não queria magoá-la, mas não queria lhe dar esperanças._

_ — Sim… — não era mentira, mas não iria contar que amava o irmão dela. Seria um choque não só saber que perdera para Iku, mas também por ser logo ele que seu amado amava._

_ — Entendo — e, sorrindo triste, balançou a cabeça levemente —, bom, pelo menos eu me sinto mais leve por ter contado._

_Os minutos seguintes foram constrangedores, e Kotarou fez o máximo de esforço para sair o mais rápido possível dali. Havia sido um verdadeiro baque para si tal descoberta. Não queria vê-la sofrendo mais do que já sofria, mas não poderia iludi-la ou enganá-la, não era capaz…_

Determinado, levantou do sofá e caminhou até o quarto que sabia ser o que Iku estava. Não poderia deixá-lo daquele modo, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Havia motivos ocultos para o temperamento do rapaz, Kotarou sentia que havia. O gêmeo nunca havia lhe tratado daquele modo.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, ele estava escuro e silencioso. O barulho do chuveiro era o único no local e, caminhando até a cama, sentou na beirada, de frente para a porta do banheiro.

Sua aflição era tanta que torceu uma mão na outra, lembrando-se de sua infância. A presença dos gêmeos em sua vida fora primordial. Eles haviam sido, por muito tempo, como uma representação da força em momentos difíceis. Havia se escorado sentimentalmente neles para sobreviver, mas precisou viver por si mesmo quando descobriram a doença de Yui. Eles dois não eram mais os mesmos e não poderiam servir de escora para ele, por isso se forçou a amadurecer, para dar a eles força para superarem aquela situação.

— Kota? — a voz de Iku retirou-o de seu transe. Erguendo os olhos, fitou o rapaz. Ele estava apenas com uma pequena toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Os cabelos pingavam e estava sem óculos, Kotarou engoliu em seco.

— Precisamos conversar. — sentenciou antes que o outro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. — O que você quis dizer quando falou aquilo?

Dando de ombros, Iku caminhou até seu guarda-roupa, pegando uma cueca e uma calça. Sentia os olhos lilases a acompanhá-lo e, fitando-o com incômodo, e resignando-se, perguntou desinteressado:

— Aquilo o quê, Kotarou? — sua voz foi seca. É claro que sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas preferia tornar as coisas mais difícil a dar-se por vencido tão facilmente.

— Você… — engolindo em seco, o mais velho recolheu toda a sua força para proferir a dolorosa frase. — Você disse que eu sou o seu problema. O que isso significa?

— Você não entendeu? — perguntou Iku com a voz predadora, rouca e baixa. Caminhou lentamente até Kota, erguendo-lhe o rosto bruscamente com uma mão, fazendo seus olhos se unirem longamente. — Significa exatamente o que parece, é tão difícil assim entender? — a ironia de sua voz poderia ser comparada ao veneno mais competente do mundo: amarga e eficiente.

— Mas por quê? — questionou o outro aflito, confuso. — O que eu fiz, Iku? Ou o que eu não fiz? Me diga, não posso saber o que se passa em sua mente — implorou.

— Você deveria adivinhar. — acusou cruelmente, sentindo o chão ceder sob si quando os olhos lilases se encheram de lágrimas. — Por Deus, Kotarou! Por que você está chorando? Eu não lhe fiz nada! — gritou soltando-o, se afastando. Aflito, caminhou de um lado para o outro do quarto, ouvindo o choro baixinho e o barulho dos soluços de Kota.

— Você me odeia, Iku? — perguntou Kotarou em um fio de voz, fazendo o interior do outro congelar enquanto ele parava onde estava, impossibilitado de qualquer gesto diante da pergunta inesperada. — Yui… Ela… Yui também me odiava… — o murmúrio dele foi engolindo quando, pulando em cima dele, Iku fê-lo cair sobre a cama.

As pernas estavam ao redor do corpo magro e as mãos rodeando seu pescoço possuíam força o suficiente para impedi-lo de respirar. Os olhos de Iku brilhavam de fúria, e Kota sorriu triste. No fim, estava pagando por algo que fizera sem realmente querer fazer. Rejeitara Yui apenas para que ela não sofresse e agora, naquele exato momento, estava sofrendo nas mãos da pessoa que amava.

Será que, às vezes, ganhamos borboletas ao cuidar de lagartas? Colhemos bananas amarelas ao plantarmos esperando verdes?

O ar se tornava cada vez mais difícil de puxar para o pulmão que, reclamando da dificuldade em receber ar, doía e causava pontadas no corpo de Kotarou. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, que escorriam de seus olhos para a cama, mas elas não eram de dor. Eram lágrimas de amor, amava tanto o Mizushima que conseguia compreender os sentimentos dele e aceitar o que ele fazia, mesmo que lhe causasse sofrimento.

— Nunca diga isso! — bradou Iku irritado. — Nunca mais repita isso. — disse mais calmo, mas sem parar de apertar-lhe o pescoço. — Yui o amava muito e ficou muito triste por ter sido rejeitada, mas nunca poderia lhe odiar. Se for falar algo parecido novamente, então é melhor nem falar.

— Eu sei que ela me amava muito… — comentou virando o rosto, não poderia continuar a encará-lo.

— Então por que não a aceitou? Ela era incapaz ou anormal demais para você? — Iku soltou-lhe o pescoço, segurando seu rosto para que o encarasse.

Kotarou puxou o ar com força, a necessidade de ar se mesclava à descrença das palavras do mais novo.

— Está louco? — arfou. — Ela era perfeita o suficiente do jeito que era, nunca pensei ou pensaria nada do tipo.

— Então por quê? — questionou Iku brusco, tal violência escondia sua confusão mental. Se Kotarou não a rejeitara por nojo ou preconceito, então por que fizera aquilo?

— Por que eu te amo, droga! Satisfeito? — perguntou, se desvencilhando das mãos dele e cobrindo o rosto com as suas, chorando copiosamente.

O barulho da garganta arranhando e o das lágrimas fazia eco no quarto silencioso. Não havia barulho algum vindo da rua, e a respiração de Iku pareceu parar por vários minutos.

— Impossível… — murmurou o mais novo para si mesmo, procurando a certeza de que ouvira certo, retirou as mãos do Hoshizuki de seu rosto. — É impossível… Desde quando?

— Faz um bom tempo… — respondeu desviando os olhos.

— E por que nunca me contou? — questionou ainda incrédulo.

— Não achei que fosse importante contar — respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

— E Yui soube?

— Não! — respondeu muito rápido, inspirando, recuperou seu autocontrole. — Não, mas acho que desconfiava, já que, antes que eu saísse, me pediu para cuidar de você.

— Era um pouco óbvio que ela fosse dizer isso — comentou Iku com ar irônico, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Mas ela sorria, um sorriso que parecia aceitar tudo aquilo. Talvez ela tenha conseguido notar, mesmo com todos os meus esforços em esconder… — replicou para si mesmo, pensativo.

Talvez fosse como se dizia: as mulheres eram muito perspicazes e observadoras quando queriam. Talvez apenas houvesse sido muito óbvio ou deixado passar, em algum momento, alguma pista de seus sentimentos.

Iku encarava sua situação perdido, sem conseguir entender tudo aquilo. Kota havia mesmo se confessado para ele, ainda mais tão aberta e bruscamente? Não era um sonho – ou pesadelo?

Não, não era uma ilusão. Kotarou o amava e havia rejeitado sua irmã para não magoá-la. Também não havia aparecido depois do ocorrido no hospital para não machucá-la. O que fazer agora que sabia que tudo o que ele fizera fora para o bem dela e, acima de tudo, por sua culpa? Como encarar o fato de que ele era perfeito e, ainda por cima, o amava?

— Kotarou — chamou roucamente, se inclinando e cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus, beijando-o com firmeza, mas gentileza. As mãos finas foram parar em seu peito, e o Hoshizuki empurrava-o com veemência, surpreso.

Mas Iku era persistente, e quando Kota separou os lábios sem querer, o mais novo invadiu sua boca com a língua, sentindo o gosto em seu paladar nunca antes conhecido. Tocou a língua dele com a sua, convidando-a a compartilhar dos movimentos com ele.

De início Kotarou tentou resistir, mas logo sua língua se entrelaça à outra. O beijo devastador, o primeiro beijo de verdade entre eles, foi findado quando o ar foi necessário, mas Iku continuou, ousado, mordendo e lambendo, chegando até a sugar os lábios já inchados pelo beijo.

— O que... O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Kota surpreso, tampando os lábios com as costas das mãos, barrando o mais novo. Sua outra mão foi ao ombro desnudo, mantendo-o a uma distância segura.

— Parece óbvio o que eu estou fazendo — comentou Iku, curvando uma das sobrancelhas, suas mãos entraram pela camisa branca de Kota, puxando-a para cima, tentado retirá-la do corpo magro do outro.

— Iku — repreendeu Kotarou com olhos cerrados, irritado —, pare já com essa brincadeira de mau gosto! — no mesmo instante o mais novo parou, olhando-o seriamente, sem entender o que acontecia.

— Eu achei que, se você me amasse, então gostaria disso — comentou acusador, se afastado levemente de Kota, atordoado.

— Eu não sou mais uma dessas garotas que você usa e joga fora — murmurou Kotarou baixo, apenas em um fio de voz.

Iku custou a entender o que ele queria dizer. Encarou-o pensativo por longos minutos e, quando entendeu, não conseguiu evitar o leve riso que lhe tomou, seu coração cheio de uma estranha e repentina alegria.

Ele estava pensado que seria tratado como apenas um mero objeto. Mas Iku nunca seria capaz de ser insensível com Kotarou, amava-o demais. As bochechas vermelhas e redondas, culpa da careta de birra que ele fazia, criavam um ar de graça que encantava Iku.

— Eu nunca iria fazer algo do tipo com você, sabe o porquê? — perguntou amoroso, deslizando seus dedos pelo rosto suave do outro, vendo-o balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Porque eu te amo, só por isso.

E, se abaixando, beijou-o demoradamente. Dessa vez Kotarou não resistiu, mas entrelaçou os ombros largos com seus braços e se entregou ao outro com amor e felicidade.

Iku o amava, como algo assim poderia acontecer? A sensação gostosa que sentia no pé da barriga poderia fazê-lo gritar a plenos pulmões sua satisfação e alívio. Iku o amava… o amava…

As línguas se enroscavam uma na outra e, quando o Mizushima abraçou-o pela cintura, o mais velho se remexeu sob ele, se insinuando.

Bem, Kota nunca havia feito aquilo. Nunca havia se insinuado, se agarrado a outra pessoa nem beijado ou feito sexo com outro homem, mas nada daquilo importava, o que importava era que Iku estava ali consigo, e dissera amá-lo.

Quando o ar faltou, as bocas se separaram. Kota deu uma grande golfada de ar, mas Iku, parecendo muito experiente, apenas desceu os lábios para o pescoço alvo e fino, dando leves beijos na extensão de leve, revezando com algumas mordidas fortes, que deixariam marcas.

Como Kota explicaria para seus alunos as marcas visíveis?

Iria protestar, pensando que era melhor que eles não passassem daquilo, mas as mãos ágeis do Mizushima já abriam sua calça, puxando-a para baixo com uma facilidade assustadora – mais assustador foi o modo como suas pernas o haviam ajudado.

Logo a camisa branca estava sendo jogada para um lado qualquer, e Kotarou corou ao ver como os olhos azuis fitavam-no. Estava agora apenas com a cueca azul-clara, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, de emoção, e os longos cabelos esverdeados estavam bagunçados na cama. Devia ser uma cena ridícula, pensou ele.

Mas não era assim que Iku via tudo aquilo. Sentia seu sangue correr rápido nas veias e, quando notou que estava ficando excitado, se arqueou sobre Kota, beijando-lhe o colo e tórax. Lambeu a pele lisa, deslizando com seus dedos pelo cós da cueca, abaixando-a levemente, depois parou.

— Depois que eu começar não pararei mais… — sussurrou rouco, recebendo como resposta um gemido contido.

— Iku — chamou Kota, envergonhado e perdido. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais para a sua mente ainda digerindo o "eu te amo". Aquilo não era um erro? Não eram quase como irmãos? Não era um pecado contra Deus?

— Eu te desejo — sussurrou Iku, rompendo qualquer limite que Kota poderia criar. No fim, não importava o que aquilo significava ou poderia causar, não se importava, se apenas pudesse ficar daquele modo com seu amado, se pudesse ser feliz, estaria satisfeito.

— Faça-me seu, Iku. Aqui e agora — suplicou roucamente, sendo calado logo em seguida por um feroz beijo. Mergulhou as mãos nos fios azulados e gemeu contra os lábios finos quando sentiu o membro sexual do outro despontar contra si por baixo da toalha.

Kotarou sentiu um longo arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo só por pensar momentaneamente que o outro estava apenas com aquela toalha enrolada na cintura, se a retirasse, ficaria totalmente nu. Travesso, se remexeu levemente, se esfregando contra Iku que, afastando os lábios, gemeu rouco, olhando com olhos como safiras, brilhantes e intensos, para o mais velho.

Não havia volta, era um fato. As mãos de Iku se empenharam em retirar as roupas de Kotarou, e ele, perdido na sensação do corpo sobre o seu, deixou-se levar, erguendo os braços e o tronco para que a blusa fosse retirada de si.

Logo estava apenas de cueca, e envergonhou-se ao ver a elevação nela. Claro que sentia sua excitação, mas deixá-la assim, tão visível, principalmente para Iku, o homem que amava, o irmãozinho de consideração que tanto adorava, a criança pela qual um dia sentiu um enorme desejo proibido...

— Iku... O-O que você está fazendo? — perguntou o Hoshizuki constrangido. Sorrindo malicioso, o rapaz continuou com a tarefa de retirar o único pano irritante que cobria o corpo de seu amado Kotarou.

— Estou despindo-o — murmurou quando jogou a peça para longe. Beijando o tornozelo do mais velho, subiu a perna distribuindo leves e breves selinhos até chegar à coxa —, admirando-o... amando-o...

Kota suspirou ao sentir os lábios muito perto de sua virilha, perto demais, em sua opinião. O que Iku pretendia? Por acaso queria enlouquecê-lo? Não pôde continuar seus pensamentos, pois, sem pensar duas vezes, o mais novo tomou o falo semi ereto em mãos e beijou a glande, descendo com a língua pela extensão até a base, onde deu uma leve mordida.

— Iku — Kotarou gemeu, apertando os lençóis da cama fortemente. Deus, o que era aquilo? Haviam sido segundos de uma prazerosa tortura capaz de aprisionar qualquer um naquele mundo delicioso.

— Gostou? Que tal se eu fizer novamente... — e, sem esperar qualquer resposta, Iku repetiu o ato, dessa vez com ainda mais lentidão.

— Iku... Ah... — assustado e surpreso com seu próprio gemido, o mais velho tampou os lábios, mordendo fortemente a palma, tentando conter-se.

— Hum... E se eu fizer isso? — e, sem esperar resposta, o mais novo abocanhou o membro sexual já, naquele momento, completamente ereto. Engoliu o quanto conseguiu depois voltou a soltá-lo, fazendo um leve movimento de vai e vem.

Kotarou arregalou os olhos violáceos completamente vencido pela situação. O que Iku estava fazendo era... delicioso, mas se perguntava se ele não estava com vergonha. Nunca imaginaria aquilo, nem conseguia se imaginar fazendo em alguém – não que fosse, em algum momento, fazer.

A cada segundo que passava mais rápido ficava o vai e vem. A língua experiente do mais novo deslizava com precisão, como se conhecesse todos os pontos de prazer do corpo de Kota. Mas Iku não conhecia, afinal, era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, também era a primeira vez que se envolvia com um homem – e, assustadoramente, ele era Hoshizuki Kotarou, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo (afinal, sua irmã não mais vivia...).

O que lhe guiava era o instinto, a vontade de proporcionar prazer ao outro.

— Iku — chamou Kota em desespero, vendo que o mais novo não lhe dera atenção, segurou-o pelos cabelos, tentando fazê-lo parar —, eu vou... ah...

Dando de ombros, o Mizushima intensificou a sucção, ouvindo com prazer as tentativas do mais velho de impedir o inevitável. Sabia que, para Kota, aquilo seria demais, mas não se importava. Esperara tempo demais para que, quando o tivesse, ficasse perdendo tempo.

Quando Kotarou já não conseguiu mais tentar evitar aquilo, curvou o corpo, arqueando-o, sentindo seu falo deslizar pela boca do mais novo e, gemendo longamente, ejaculou, caindo na cama exausto, sua respiração descompassada, gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa.

O barulho de tosse o trouxe levemente de seu torpor, e foi com horror que viu que Iku era quem tossia. Provavelmente havia se engasgado com…

Engoliu em seco, encarando o mais novo com receio, definitivamente aquilo não deveria ter acontecido

— Não me olhe assim. — comentou Iku com calma, limpando o canto da boca com as costas da mão, de onde escorria um filete de gozo. — Não é como se você houvesse me forçado.

— Eu sei, mas… — Kota começou, mas se calou quando viu a tristeza se apoderar das esferas azuis.

— Shii, sem "mas", eu já não disse? Eu fiz porque quis, não me arrependo e farei de novo sempre que você me pedir… Ou quando eu sentir vontade… — sussurrou, debruçando-se sobre Kotarou e beijando-lhe a boca, invadindo-a com fúria e paixão, deixando que ele sentisse seu próprio gosto.

Já não aguentava mais esperar, precisava de alívio e não deixaria para amanhã, faria ali e naquele momento. Afastou os lábios levemente, sorrindo suave quando, erguendo um pouco o corpo, Kota tentou capturar de volta seus lábios, mas só o que fez foi erguer a cabeça a ponto de ele não conseguir lhe alcançar.

A carranca que Kota fez apenas motivou ainda mais Iku a erguer a mão e, separando dois dedos, colocou-os na boca do mais velho. No início houve certa resistência, mas olhando-o feio, conseguiu convencê-lo.

Incitou com os dedos que o Hoshizuki os lambesse, e foi o que ele fez, lambeu-os e sugou-os com certa timidez, mas, aos poucos, seus movimentos se tornavam ousados e firmes. Quando Iku achou que estava bom, substituiu os dígitos por sua boca e, distraindo Kota do que logo faria, lamentou mentalmente pelo desconforto que o outro, certamente, sentiria.

Quando deslizou os dedos para o ponto desejado e, fazendo certa pressão, conseguiu que um dedo entrasse, sentiu o solavanco que o corpo do mais velho teve. Ele tentou empurrar-lhe pelo ombro, mas Iku continuou firme, seu dedo parado, o peito do outro subia e descia, o leve soluçar fê-lo balançar na cama.

— Já vai passar, calma — Iku não sabia de onde tirava forças, afinal, estava tão aflito quanto o outro.

— É-É ruim, tira — murmurou Kota com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Vai passar, meu anjo, vai passar… — sussurrou beijando os olhos fechados, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Doía em si vê-lo daquele modo, mas não havia como evitar aquilo.

Retirou o dedo lentamente, e Kotarou já iria suspirar aliviado, mas foi impedido quando o dedo, voltando a entrar, fê-lo chacoalhar sobre a cama.

— O-O que? — perguntou para si mesmo, com os olhos arregalados.

Iku colocava o dedo com um único movimento, logo retirando-o lentamente. Sentia o canal apertado, mas, aos poucos, conseguia se mover com certa facilidade. Não hesitou em pôr um segundo dígito, mesmo ouvindo o gemido proteste do mais velho, não se conteve. O movimento dos dois dedos ia se tornando cada vez mais rápido e preciso.

Até que, sem querer, Iku tocou em um ponto que fez Kota tremer de prazer. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou e ele não conseguiu evitar o gemido que fugiu de sua garganta. Sentia seu falo começar a despertar e, assustado, encarou o mais novo.

Nunca havia sentido nada daquilo, embora já houvesse feito sexo com algumas mulheres. Era diferente, mas não sabia dizer se era por ser com um homem ou por ser justamente com Iku. Buscando um apoio, se segurou nos braços do outro, mas, repentinamente, o Mizushima parou, retirando os dedos de dentro do outro.

Perdido, Kota assistiu quando o mais novo se arqueou para pegar um pacotinho no criado mudo. Se ajoelhando na cama, Iku tomou o membro sexual em uma das mãos, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem. Seus olhos passeavam pelo corpo sobre a cama, fazendo uma chama se espalhar por ele, enquanto, com a outra mão, levou o pacote à boca e o rasgou com os dentes.

Tinha pressa em seus atos, e os lábios se separaram em um leve gemido antes que ele soltasse seu falo, pegando o preservativo e desenrolando-o no membro túrgido. Os olhos brilhavam de luxúria quando, arrumando-se sobre o mais velho, Iku aproximou perigosamente os rostos.

— Eu posso? — perguntou, esfregando seu membro sexual ereto na entrada do outro. Ambos já estavam preparados, e, pelo jeito, bastava apenas uma permissão de Kota para que prosseguissem. Mas o outro se manteve quieto, olhando-o. — Se você não quiser nós paramos — comentou resignado, já se preparando para levantar.

Riu internamente. No fim, teria que, novamente, se saciar imaginando-se tocando o corpo do mais velho, só que, dessa vez, a sensação não seria tão fantasiosa, já que conhecera o corpo e o gosto de seu amado Kotarou.

Foi surpreendido quando os braços finos lhe seguraram pelos braços, e os olhos violáceos brilhavam de amor e… determinação. Sorriu, aquilo era só o que precisava para, finalmente, ter tudo o que queria e que precisava: seu Kotarou para si.

Se abaixando sobre ele, mordeu-lhe o queixo enquanto forçava-se contra a entrada apertada. O aperto das mãos finas em suas costas ardia, mas não via motivos para ficar com raiva, afinal, era apenas um modo de Kota compartilhar de sua dor e agonia.

Precisou fazer certo esforço para que a glande entrasse, e suspirou quando conseguiu. O esforço fizera sua testa encher de suor, e o corpo tenso do outro apenas piorava sua situação. Estava se sentindo um monstro por submeter o mais velho àquilo, e iria sair de dentro dele, acabar com aquela agonia, mas os braços finos o abraçaram e, beijando-lhe os lábios, Kotarou mostrou que queria tanto aquilo quanto ele.

Por fim, já com sua excitação atiçada a níveis extremos e agoniado por fazer seu amado sofrer lentamente, decidiu simplificar a dor. Com um único movimento já estava dentro do Hoshizuki, que, com lágrimas nos olhos, sorria meigo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos azuis.

Não havia dor nos olhos dele, apenas satisfação, e foi isso o que motivou Iku a se movimentar quando a respiração do mais velho se acalmou um pouco. Saiu lentamente e entrou no mesmo ritmo, fazendo o corpo sob o seu chacoalhar e a cama ranger. Gemeu de leve, fitando os lábios rosados e inchados de Iku ao se separarem em um suspiro que ele não sabia se era de desconforto ou de prazer. Pensando nisso decidiu que, quanto mais rápido aquilo se tornasse bom para Kota, melhor seria para si.

O movimento dos corpos era sincronizado. Iku ia de encontro ao seu amado e Kota, querendo desfrutar o máximo daquele delicioso prazer, correspondia, impulsionando-se contra o dele. Seus corpos se encaixavam com louvor e o encontrar das línguas fora das bocas tornava tudo muito excitante.

Abraçando-o pelo ombro, Kotarou puxou-o para si, em um beijo profundo e intenso. Deslizando as mãos para as costas do outro, Iku puxou-o para si, sentando na cama e fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, enlaçando suas pernas em sua cintura.

Agora os movimentos eram livres e profundos, ao ponto de Kota gemer deliciado, desinibido, não aguentando mais se conter. Subia e descia apoiado nos ombros fortes e sentia o quadril largo se jogar contra o seu, ambos os corpos ansiando pelo máximo de tudo aquilo.

Era bom demais, Kota assumia. Se pudesse passaria o resto de sua vida fazendo aquilo, mas sabia que não era sensato nem correto abandonar tudo por sexo. Sua sorte era que era com Iku, seu adorável Iku, e ele morava consigo, e saía com várias mulheres. Várias mulheres…

Tais pensamentos, por segundos, o magoaram, mas ao sentir a boca exigente requerer a sua, cedeu, sabendo que perderia não só uma ou duas batalhas, mas toda aquela guerra.

Não se importava que houvesse mulheres, amava Iku ao ponto de aceitar ser apenas mais um para ele, embora nunca fosse assumir isso em voz alta, não era tão louco e masoquista assim.

A deliciosa pressão em seu baixo-ventre o alertou que seu ápice viria, em algum momento viria. Enchendo-se de coragem e, querendo satisfazer ao máximo seu amado, empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair na cama e, se apoiando no abdômen achatado, subiu e desceu lentamente no membro teso.

Os olhos luxuriosos que o encaravam se encheram de satisfação, e, enchendo-se de coragem, aumentou o ritmo, sentindo as mãos grandes se apossarem de sua cintura e o auxiliarem. Aquilo era delicioso e Kota já gemia deliberadamente, sem se importar se estavam em um apartamento e podiam incomodar algum vizinho, o que importava era Iku e ele.

— Iku, ah… — o primeiro a ejacular foi ele, derretendo-se em prazer como uma gelatina sob baixa temperatura. As mãos em seu corpo mantiveram os movimentos e, gemendo roucamente, Iku teve sua ejaculação, observando satisfeito os cabelos longos e levemente úmidos caírem sobre os ombros de Kota desgrenhados, sinal do amor que haviam acabado de compartilhar.

Satisfeito, puxou-o para seu peito, fazendo-o ficar sobre seu corpo. Retirou a camisinha, amarrando-a e jogando para algum canto e puxou um lençol, cobrindo seus corpos.

As respirações desreguladas foram se acalmando e, sentindo as mãos gentis deslizarem por suas costas, Kotarou adormeceu rapidamente. Iku demorou mais um pouco, ficou a escutar a batida lenta e compassada do coração do outro, mas depois adormeceu também.

— Acorda, bela adormecida, já amanheceu — sussurrou Iku na orelha de Kota, beijando-lhe suavemente o pescoço, de um lado ao outro, depois voltou a deitar na cama, de lado, observando-o.

A primeira coisa que o mais velho fez foi virar o rosto, logo abrindo lentamente os olhos e tendo como primeira imagem do dia Iku encarando-o com suavidade. O óculos quadrado lhe dava um charme a mais.

Bocejando, virou, se espreguiçando. O sol suave que provinha da janela aberta aqueceu seu corpo, e só depois de alguns minutos notou que estava completamente nu. Corado e surpreso, puxou o lençol para se cobrir, fazendo o outro rir.

— Bom dia, meu anjo, eu já disse que te amo hoje? — perguntou Iku depois de dar um suave selinho em Kotarou.

— Hum… Não que eu me lembre — brincou, encarando-o atentamente.

— Então estou dizendo agora que te amo. Vá tomar um banho e se trocar para tomarmos o café da manhã, já está quase pronto — disse e, levantando, deu mais um selinho nele, depositando um casto beijo em sua testa e se retirando do quarto, silenciosamente.

Kota continuou lá, sem conseguir raciocinar direito. As imagens da noite passada passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça, e teria achado que era apenas um sonho se não fosse pelo caloroso e amoroso "bom-dia" de Iku. Ainda se lembrava de como havia visto o rosto dele no de sua irmã quando ela se confessou, como desejou – e se recriminou posteriormente por isso – que fosse ele a lhe dizer aquela frase tão preciosa e desejada.

Agora ouvira-a várias vezes em menos de 24 horas, o que era motivo o suficiente para deixá-lo satisfeito e feliz. Não havia nada melhor do que ouvir o que se deseja da pessoa amada.

Levantando, sentiu a leve fisgada em suas nádegas e corou violentamente, colocando a mão na parede para se apoiar. Ao andar, sentia o leve incômodo e a sensação do falo do outro dentro de si e gemeu, meio prazeroso meio vergonhoso, achando-se louco por pensar naquelas coisas.

Quando entrou no chuveiro, sentindo a deliciosa água quente lhe lavar o corpo e fazê-lo relaxar, mas incapaz de limpar de sua alma e de seu coração as sensações que sentira, sorriu, ainda se lembrava claramente do dia que havia notado que amava o rapaz que considerava como um irmãozinho precioso. Havia sido doloroso saber que nutria sentimentos tão vergonhosos e sujos por Iku, mas não havia sido capaz de se afastar dele, nem conseguiu matar seus sentimentos.

Ouviu o chamado do mais novo e, fechando o chuveiro, se secou e se enrolou em uma toalha, indo para o quarto e encontrando o Mizushima lá, segurando apenas uma cueca e uma camisa e lhe sorrindo.

Não havia volta, mas Kotarou não queria voltar. Aquele mundo em tons de cinza em que vivia ganhara cores, principalmente vários tons de azuis: uns suaves, outros gentis, profundos ou avassaladores.

Estava onde mais queria estar, e era ao lado daquele sorriso gentil e dos olhos penetrantes que sempre sonhara em viver; aproveitaria a oportunidade que a vida lhe dera com muita dedicação, desejando profundamente que nunca acabasse…


End file.
